bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 5 Upgrades
I wish there could be a Tier 5 Upgrades to make towers way more powerful (to finish off some OP bloons). Here is a list of Tier 5 Upgrades (add more if necessary): 'Dart Monkey' *'Triple Trouble ($8,000): '''Operate the Juggernaut to shoot out 3 giant spiked balls for maximum poppage. Wait, where's the dart monkey? *'Laser Monkey Saving Team ($12,800):' Laser Monkey Saving Team Ability: Join in the saviors, every Dart Monkey on the screen becomes a Laser Super Monkey for 12 secpnds. Hangout time! *Unlocked at Rank 56, I guess. 'Tack Shooter' *'Ring of Bloontonium ($3,500): Delivers tons of pain to the bloons. With this, pop up to 2 layers and has a whopping popping power of 128. *'Gloomy Nightmare ($2,800): '''Blasts out fumes from the Shooter at double speed. Fumes pop up to 13 bloons and detect camo. Fume Maelstrom ability: Blasts out way more than the Blade Maelstrom and shoots fumes everywhere to hunt down those bloons. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Sniper Monkey *'B.F.B. Blaster ($20,000): '''Shoots out Burning Fiery Bullets (not Brutal Floating Behemoth) to take down on MOAB-Class bloons. Burns them on contact, and deals 250 damage. *'Bombardment ($14,000): Add a new ability to boost your defense to maximum. Bombardment ability: KABOOM! Call in Spectre to drop a cash crate. Not only that, it will bombard the screen for 10 seconds and pop 2 layers of a bloon per second. Ouch! *Unlocked at Rank 55. '''Boomerang Thrower *'Lightsabre Lord ($13,500): '''Replaces the Glaives by Lightsbares. Lightsabres have 3x more popping power and pierce through 2 layers at once! *'High Mobility ($15,000): Has extreme velocity that detect camo, and removes the ability, but throws at a hypersonic speed. *Unlocked at Rank 54, maybe. '''Ninja Monkey *'Shadowy Group ($5,000): '''Like a Tier 3 Ninja Academy. Combining this with Tier 3 Ninja Academy allows the Ninja Monkey to create 2 shadows (or clones, whatever). *'Sabotage Ninja Curse ($2,400):' Ninja Curse ability: Another ninja success! Sabotages all bloons on the screen making them lose two layers and stopping (not frozen/stunned). It will still make incoming bloons move 50% slower. Lasts 10 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 57. 'Bomb Tower' *'Cursed Cluster Impact ($5,380): The explosions are so intense and violent that they have a 50% chance to curse bloons. Cursed bloons will take 5-10 seconds to instant kill themselves and explodes to pop nearby bloons. Not only that, but the bombs pop 2 layers now. *'MOAB Obliterating Device ($14,000): '''Ouchie! Launches Bloontonium warhead that seeks out bloons and has a kinda large explosion. Strikes up to a whopping 4 layers and pop 128 bloons. Deals 30x more damage to MOAB-Class bloons. The ability now kills ZOMGs and doing 2,500 damage to the rest. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Ice Tower *'The Ice King ($6,800): '''Grant the ability to freeze bloons in a very large range and snap-freeze upto 2 layers. Nearby MOAB-Class bloons will be slowed, but not freeze-able. *'Fragile Ice ($3,200):' Ice becomes fragile that towers that use sharp will pop it. Antarctica Freeze ability: Freezes the world like Antarctica, that all bloons, including MOAB-Class bloons are frozen for 6 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 59. 'Glue Gunner' *'MOAB Eater ($56,000):' Link to the page. *'Paralyzing Red Glue ($5,500): 25% chance of shooting paralyzing Red Glue that paralyzes hit bloons by 3 seconds. Red Strike: Red Glue Bombardment! All bloons are glued and 30% chance of being paralyzed. *Rank Unlock: Rank 60 '''Monkey Bucanneer *'Ferry ($17,400): '''A big moving ship that launches 4 aces instead of 3. Towers can be placed on the Ferry and they will have a range boost. This ship is moving around the map if there is enough water (Archipelago, etc.). If the bloons' path is water (Downstream, Archipelago, etc,), the Ferry will move on them, popping 1 layer when hit, making it a very good ship. *'Infected Harpoon ($6,600): Injects the harpoon gun with Bloontonium, allowing it to kill ZOMGs and ZOMG Carriers (OP ones!). The Cannon Ship no longer shoots bombs, it shoots MOAB Maulers instead. *Rank Unlock: Rank 61 '''Monkey Ace *'Air Mauler ($36,500): '''Rapidly shoots out MOAB Maulers for maximum MOAB annihilating. *'Black Bird 2.0 ($14,500): Air Zero: Afftects ZOMGs and deals 2800 damage to the rest. *Rank Unlock: Rank 62 '''Super Monkey *'Monkey King ($80,000): 'Link to the page. Has 1000 HP. *'The Nightmare ($25,000): '''This Nightmare will bring terror on the bloons. He shoots red plasma which is twice as powerful as the Technological Terror's green plasma, which deals 4 times as much damage per second as a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. Also he has an ability to cover half the screen with black pulse of energy poping any bloon it its way. Does 3000 damage to MOAB class bloons and Bosses! *Rank Unlock: Rank 63 'Monkey Apprentice' *'The Dark Vortex ($9,800): This dark enhanced tornado blows back 160 bloons and pops 2 layers before being blown back. Can blow MOAB-Class bloons, and bloons will go far, far away, it will take 2 seconds for them to enter through the entrance again. *'Summon Super Phoneix ($13,200): '''Summons a super Phoneix like the Wizard Lord. Dragon's Breath is shot 1.5x faster, pops 2 layers and has increased range. *Unlocked at Rank 64. 'Monkey Village *'8-Way Beacon ($19,500): 'Link *'Super Monkey Summoner ($34,000): '''Add a new awesome ability to spawns Super Monkey Storms but they only deal 850 damage instead of 1000. Has a whopping cooldown of 104 seconds, is unique and you can only have 1. You also can't use it before round 101 *Unlocked at Rank 65. 'Banana Farm' *'Experimental Banana Cloning ($17,300): Instead of spewing 10 boxes of bananas per round, creates a box of banana every 10 seconds. Useless on short rounds (Round 46, 65, 85), but extremely useful on long rounds. *'Banana Lottery Agency ($9,500): '''Generates $2000 every 45 seconds. When the $2000 is deposited, you'll earn interest and now store up to $100,000. *Unlocked at Rank 66. 'Mortar Tower *'Gigantic Unique ($11,600): '''Gigantic Unique mortars split into 8 smaller mortars but only has an explosion of a 0-0 Mortar Tower, popping only 1 layer. The original one pops 7 layers instead of 5. *'Explosive Duo ($7,800): Shoots 1.3x faster and can select 2 targets but aim one by one. Pop and Awe lasts for 7 seconds, and MOAB-Class bloons take twice as much seconds when immobilized. Ouchies! *Unlocked at Rank 67. '''Dartling Gun *'Ray of Infinity ($158,480): '''This rays pierce up to infinite (as it name suggests) bloons, popping 2 layers off them. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles ($20,000): Deals 3x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Shoots out 4 missiles that seek out the nearest bloons and burn them to teach them a lesson. Shoots 1.2x faster, and the ability affects the 300 nearest bloons around instead of 100. *Rank Unlock: Rank 68 '''Spike Factory *'Infernal Spiked Mines ($28,000): '''Modified to shoots out Infernal Spiked Mines at an extremely quick rate. Bring doom to the bloons and dealing 2x as much damage to MOAB-Class bloons per spike. *'S.P.I.K.E. Spike Factory ($8,500):' Supreme Pierce Implosive Karma Enchanter spikes come in packs of 13 and after all spikes go off, they implode sucking 5 layers (or dealing 5 damage) in a 32px range. *Rank Unlock: Rank 69 'Monkey Engineer' *'Bloon Trap 2.0 ($14,000): The trap cataches 936 bloons (9 Ceramics) and explode in a very big explosion, popping bloons and giving you $468. If emptied manually, you'll get double the cash. Can eat a MOAB and all its children, can eat a BFB but not the MOAB inside it. Can even eat a ZOMG if it has less than 936 HP but cannot deal with the remaining BFB. *'Master of Engines ($28,000): '''Can use the Overclock ability twice. When choosed on the tower, the game will pause and asks you if you want to use the ability on the tower manually, stacks up the ability twice or thrice. Stacking up two allows that tower to attack incredibly fast, with a very big amount of popping power for 80 seconds. *You must be at least Rank 70 to unlock these. 'Bloonchipper *'Massive Powered Chopper ($24,000): '''Eats everything, including bloon projectiles to protect your towers. 2000 damage is dealt to MOAB-Class bloons inside it. Bad against small Ceramic rushes. The Massive Powered Chopper can also hold 2x more bloons. *'Hypa-Suck ($18,000):' Sucks camo and sucks in thrice as much bloons and three times faster. The ability lasts for 12 seconds instead of 8. *You must be at least Rank 71 to unlock these. 'Heli Pilot' *'Improved Engines ($17,000):' Flies 1.6x faster, missiles have fragments that spread out in all 16 directions and darts are filled with Bloontonium, they pop 2 layers and leads. Missiles deal 4x damage to MOAB-Class. *'Bloon Chinook ($9,000):' Bloon Chinook ability: use it mechanical claw to pick up 128 bloons in a small area and reposition them (place them somewhere else). Also works on blimps on can only grab 1 blimp. Be careful, if not used correctly, you may accidentally put them at the exit and make you lose. Place them at the beginning of the track instead. The mechanical claw is so sharp that when grabbing, all bloons in it are popped once every second. *Do you think these upgrades are unlocked at Rank 72? 'Shield Generator' *'Level III Shield ($6,000): Greatly increases the shield AD from 15 to 25 and PD to 80. Bloons that touch the shield are slowed down by 15% and can't shoot for 3 seconds. *'Extreme Shield Generator 2.5 ($12,000): '''Pop up to 6 layers and allows shielded towers to detect camo, increase their firepower adn also allows them to give you double cash per pop. The ability remains unchanged. *Rank Unlock: Rank 73 'Monkey Tank (Moves Mobile Fortress to Level 5), Price changed to $39,000 *'(Level 4): Self-Propelled Gun ($6,500):'' The tank now has infinite range, and its bullets will also explode in a twice wider radius and does a whopping 40x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons! *(Level 5, Path 2): Катю́ша ($42,000): The deadliest kind of artilleries in human history, now in BTD! This legendary multi-rocket launcher will reload twice longer, but then fires 10 Truck Missiles continuously at a supersonic speed! *Rank Unlock: Rank 74 '''Bloonouflauger *'Omega-Class Batteries ($17,460):' The tower can now shoot and pop 20 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 12px, fire-rate increased to 60 spm, speed reduction is now 20%, camo duration is 1.5 seconds, slowdown duration is 7.5 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon three times. *'Hell Machine ($21,600):' Bloons are popped every second for 10 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. Hell Machinery Ability: Shoots at a 240 spm rate for 10 seconds, then explodes, COMPLETELLY and UTTERLY destroying B.F.B's and down. Does 2000 damage to the rest. Takes 20 seconds to repair. The ability has a 145 second cooldown. *Rank Unlock: 75 Category:Upgrades Category:Gameplay Mechanics